List of formable states
The list of formable states below comprise the nations of which were formed by two or more existing nations. These nations were planned to be created for use in roleplays and, therefore, considered non-canon (well, most or some of them were). Novayan-Romagna Novaya-Romagna, officially the Commonwealth-Duchy of Novaya-Romagna or the Ducal Commonwealth of Novaya-Romagna, is a constitutional dual monarchy in Europe/Europa and Asia/Atelansia. It is the result of the wedding of Grand Marshal Borealis Norsoutha and Duchess Maria Pier di Romagna that led to the union of Novaya and Romagna. History Novaya-Romagna roots back to the wedding of Grand Marshal Borealis Norsoutha and Duchess Maria Pier di Romagna, both of whom were romantically involved and fell in love with each other. After the wedding, a constitution is produced during the three months of dual rule, which led to the union of Novaya and Romagna into a two-government state. Politics Government Novaya-Romagna is a semi-constitutional dual monarchy composed of a federal parliamentary semi-constitutional republic under a hereditary military dictatorship and a unitary parliamentary semi-constitutional monarchy. The Grand Marshal and Duke/Duchess were the joint rulers of Novaya-Romagna while the Novayan Prime Minister and Romagnan Prime Minister helped run the governments' day-to-day operations. Law and criminal justice The Novayan judicial system is a combination of the American judicial system and Roman law modified by the Napoleonic codes and later statutes, while the Romagnan judicial system is based on Roman law modified by the Napoleonic codes and later statutes. The Novayan Supreme Court and the Romagnan Supreme Court of Cessation were the highest courts in Novaya-Romagna for both criminal and civil appeal cases. Military The Novayan-Romagnan Armed Forces were the unified military service of the Novayan-Romagnan Ducal Commonwealth. It is composed of six branches: Novayan-Romagnan Army, Novayan-Romagnan Air Force, Novayan-Romagnan Marine Corps, Novayan-Romagnan Navy, Novayan-Romagnan Coast Guard, and Novayan-Romangna Space Force. The Ducal Novayan-Romagnan Army is the largest land fighting force of the Novayan-Romagnan Ducal Commonwealth, with the largest active and reserve numbers. The Ducal Novayan-Romagnan Navy is the second largest fighting force of the Novayan-ROmagnan Ducal Commonwealth, having 15 carriers, 15 battleships, and 15 battlecruisers. The Ducal Novayan-Romagnan Air Force and Space Force functioned similarly and were under the direct command of the Novayan-Romagnan General Staff, Admiralty and High Command. Administrative divisions Novaya-Romagna were divided into Latium, Umbria, Florentia, Sardinia, Geneoa, Turin, Aosta, Naples, Abruzzi e Molise, Bari, Lucania, Sicily, Sovereign, New Bavaria, Aluro, Sayotamashita, and Crestfallen. Formation Novayan Confederation : Not to be confused with: Confederation of Novayan States The Novayan Confederation, unofficially known as the Novayan Commonwealth is a supranational or multinational state. Despite its name, it is composed of the Novayan Commonwealth and its puppet states and governments: the Duchy of Romagna, State of Portugal, Republic of Venezia, Republic of Argentina, Republic of Chile, Kingdom of Kurdistan, German Empire, Transamur Republic, Aztec Empire, Incan Empire, Mayan Kingdom, Democratic Republic of Kampuchea, and Republic of Cochinchina. The Novayan Confederation also includes five Antarctic colonies and nine lunar colonies. Its control over these nations were reminiscent of the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics and its East European satellite states and/or the German Third Reich and its occupied territories. History After the defeat of the Italian Social Republic, the Novayan Commonwealth's expeditionary force in Europe occupied both Bavaria and Romagna. When it is clear that a nuclear war looms over the world after the end of World War II, the Novayan government made Romagna, Flensburg and Bavaria its buffer states, to the chagrin of the royalists and national conservatives. As part of the Vladivostok Accords signed between Novaya, Soviet Russia and China, Transamur is given its independence and, through the Novayans, was given a unitary semi-presidential republic under a hereditary military dictatorship with Admiral Aleksandr Kolchak at its head. Despite this, Soviet and later Novayan forces were stationed in Transamur. Novaya would later assist in the overthrow of the Estado Novo regime by pro-Novayan groups, leading to Portugal becoming a satellite state. The Novayan Commonwealth orchestrated a coup d'etat in Cochinchina that led to the establishment of a pro-Novayan conservative democratic stratocracy under the leadership of Ngo Dinh Nguyen in opposition to the United States supporting South Vietnam during the Vietnam War. As part of an agreement between the Novayan government and the pro-democracy group, Nguyen agreed to adhere to the Novayan Commonwealth, which in turn will deploy forces half the size of the total amount of American military personnel sent to South Vietnam. In response to Operation Condor, the Novayan Commonwealth launched military operations against Chile and Argentina, which resulted in the two nations becoming its buffer-puppet-satellite states. These two nations were used as staging grounds for anti-Operation Condor military operations and anti-Western covert military operations. When the Iranian Revolution begun, the Novayan Commonwealth, fearing the United States or Soviet Union will launch a coup against the Barzanji royal family, deployed troops to Kurdistan and occupied it as a buffer-puppet-satellite state, leading to the condemnation of Novaya by the United Nations. After the end of the Cold War, the United States of America and the Novayan Commonwealth became the remaining sole superpowers in terms of equal economic, military and political power. Government The Novayan Confederation is, as a whole, a federal semi-parliamentary constitutional republic, with the Novayan Commonwealth proper a unitary semi-parliamentary constitutional republic under a hereditary military dictatorship. The Grand Marshal serves as the official head of state and head of government of Novaya with the Prime Minister chosen to run the government's day-to-day operations. The Novayan government's colonial commissions is tasked with governing Novaya's Antarctic colonies and lunar colonies. The Novayan Commonwealth controlled several nations which function as satellite states, buffer states and puppet states. Each state were overseen, directed and supervised by Novayan military officers, headed by a 3-star or 4-star military officer who act as military governor. Each state retain their form of government but were under the Novayan Commonwealth's effective political and military control. These quasi-independent states were also police states due to rumors of pro-US or pro-USSR sentiments. Law and criminal justice Military Armed Forces of Novaya The Armed Forces of Novaya, also known as the Novayan Commonwealth Armed Forces or the Novayan Confederation Armed Forces, is the uniform military service of Novaya with a number totalling 2-5 million. Due to the collapse of the Soviet Union, the Novayan Confederation became the 2nd superpower (effectively replacing the USSR) in terms of economic, military and political power. The Novayan Armed Forces is composed of the Novayan Army, Novayan Air Force, Novayan Marine Corps, Novayan Navy, and Novayan Coast Guard. Novayan-directed armed forces The Romagnan Royal Armed Forces, Imperial German Armed Forces, Armed Forces of Portugal, Argentine Armed Forces, Chilean Armed Forces, Royal Kurdish Armed Forces, Transamurian National Armed Forces, Republic of Cochinchina Military Forces and Armed Forces of Kampuchea were the armed forces of their respective nations that have being overseen and directed by Novayan military personnel. Due to Novayan military administrators running each country, each armed forces were being trained and equipped with Novayan forces augmenting them. Formation Novayan Commonwealth Novayan subordinate states Holy Roman Empire The Holy Roman Empire was a multi-ethnic complex of territories in Western and Central Europe and Asia that developed during the Early Middle Ages and continued until its dissolution in 1806 during the Napoleonic Wars, and later reconstituting in the late 20th-early 21st century as a result of Frederick Barbarossa, who slept beneath Mount Untersberg, awakening in response to Germany's time of needs when a brutal continental occult war reached Europe from Asia. Its vassal states include the Duchy of Romagna, the Kingdom of Burgundy, and the Duchy of Novaya. History : Pre-Occult War history: Holy Roman Empire Three years after the end of the Persian Gulf War, occult groups began infiltrating several Asian nations and spreading their influence to the unsuspecting Asians, leading them to side with the occult groups, disguised as nascent political parties. Other occult groups infiltrated other nations and governments in an attempt to destabilize them and to launch coup d'etats as part of their plan to conquer the whole world. Occultist politicians were elected to government positions that allowed them to develop these nations, form coalitions or alliances, and then finally building up infrastructure, industry, resources and a military-industrial complex that would see the creation of weapons of war, both occult and mundane, and a well-oiled war machine. The Eurasian occult groups soon began destabilizing other Eurasian nations to distract them from their war or to weaken them for further conquest; unfortunately for the occultists, their actions in Germany would see the return of Frederick Barbarossa and the reconstitution of the Holy Roman Empire, which would become its primary opponent. Frederick Barbarossa had announced his intentions of returning Germany to its past greatness and soon took the mantle of Holy Roman Emperor, with his first orders being the annexation of former HRE territories to the Empire and, upon finishing that, build up a military-industrial complex, infrastructure, weapons of war and a war machine which would see the liberation of Eastern and Southeastern Europe from the clutches of the occult groups, which formed the Eurasian Continental Community, which saw heavy fighting against the Holy Roman Empire in the Urals, Caucasus and Middle East with naval combats taking place in the Mediterranean Sea. Government Unlike the previous Holy Roman Empire, the Holy Roman Empire in the Eurasian Continental Occult War is a centralized nation-state with the Holy Roman Empire being the chief executive and the Supreme Commander of the Holy Roman Imperial military. Military The Holy Roman Imperial Armed Forces serve as the unified military force of the Holy Roman Empire, with numbers being around 13 million. The Holy Roman Imperial Army, composed of former independent European militaries, is the largest ground warfare branch in terms of manpower numbering to about 7 million and is well-trained and well-equipped. The Holy Roman Imperial Air Force is the aerial warfare branch of the Holy Roman Imperial Armed Forces, tasked with securing air superiority, providing both air support, close air support and close air support evacuation, and bombing enemy areas, tactical, strategic or operational. The Holy Roman Imperial Navy is undergoing expansion, with new ships being built including battleships and carriers, with the former being flagships and the latter being used for subsidiary roles but also for deploying naval aircraft to dominate the seas from the skies. Formation Duchy of Novaya Byzantine Empire